Pitch Black
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Coach Sylvester is at it again! Her new Scheme causes New Directions to be trapped in what seems like a fool proof plan. Will New Directions escape...with out killing each other?Because they are driving each other crazy please review


The New Directions were invited to participate in a singing competition. First prize was a free one-week trip to the Bahamas. Second prize was a lifetime supply of funnions. The competition was for charity, supporting finding the cure of Multiple sclerosis. New Directions was going against Oral Intensity, run by the villainous Sue Sylvester. Mr. Schue designed the set list:

**Solo: Rachel performing "Marry the night" by Lady GaGa**

**Duet: Puck and Sam performing "Thanks for the memories" by fall out Boy**

**Group: performing "No one morns the wicked" by Wicked**

Will and Ms. Pillsbury took a car while New Directions took the bus so it wouldn't be crowded. The Kids were excited about the competition, feeling they could beat anything Sue Sylvester could dish out. The building they came to was large and square surrounded by cracked concrete sprouting weeds and crab grass. It gave no indication that an event was taking place.

"What a dump" Puck commented.

"Sorry it isn't the five star luxury you're used to Puck" Quinn spoke sarcastically.

"Oh common guys a stage is a stage we should be happy to perform. …Oh my god theirs a dead possum!... But any way we have the chance to show case are talent and I think we should do are best." Rachel gave a huge smile with the end of her speech.

"Can I hit her?" Santanna asked Brittany. The inside of the building seemed vacant however there was a sign at the front desk giving directions to the green room.

"Why does that handwriting look familiar?" Kurt asked himself. The New directions walked down two flights of stairs and down a couple of hallways feeling that something was amiss. They finally found the green room, which was barren, lacked a window or any ventilation and was very small. When they all got inside New directions was cramped together.

"Something fishy is going on" Lauren spoke. Within a moment the door was shut and locked and the lights turned off leaving everyone in pitch-black darkness.

"Knew it," she added.

"Hello New Directions" Sue Sylvester's voice could be heard.

"I knew that handwriting looked familiar." Kurt chimed.

"I see you bunch of pimple popping miscreants have fallen into my clearly ingenious trap." The Cheerio coaches voice sprang forth from a monitor somewhere in the room.

"I had Ben Israel give your Curly haired butt chin teacher and his red headed chipmunk the wrong address to the contest; bribing the Jew fro with Berry's Gym bra."

"That explains why I can't find it" Rachel thought.

"So I will allow you all to suffer in this pitch black claustrophobic room which symbolizes my eternal loathing for all of you. Me and my Glee club shall now enjoy winning by default." And with that Sues voice was gone. Everyone stood in the darkness for a long moment.

"Of course this is Rachel's fault" Santana broke the silence.

"How is it my fault?" Rachel asked her teammate in a shocked tone.

"If Jew Fro didn't find you hot we wouldn't be here now would we?"

"Finn defend me!" Rachel spoke to her boyfriend wondering which part of the cramped room he was in.

"Knock it off Santana." Finn said sternly.

" Ooh I have learned the error of my ways?" Santana sarcastically remarked.

"Guys this fighting isn't going to solve anything. We have to figure how to get out of this closet." Quinn chimed.

"Ok who the hell just grabbed my boob." Mercedes hissed.

"Sorry Cedes thought you were Tina." Mike apologized

"Mike you choose now of all times to cop a feel?" Tina was mad.

"Tina I'm-"

"Save it Mike. I'm standing next to Kurt…if I can find him." Tina tried to move around but let out a small cry as she tripped and fell.

"Tina you ok?" A worried Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok I landed over Arties lap" the Goth girl answered.

"Artie I thought you and I only played spank the cheer leader." Brittany spoke with a hurt tone.

"You played spank the cheerleader with Brittany to?" Santana was shocked.

"I invented spank the cheerleader." Arty said gruffly.

" Hay Kurt not now." Blaine giggled.

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"You goosed me," Blaine answered.

"Oops sorry dude thought you were Loren" Puck apologized.

"Hands of my boy friend you…you hussy!"

"Wow Kurt that was so harsh." Santana scoffed.

"People we have to stop fighting if we plan to get out here. I want to win…I mean we want to win this competition don't we?" Rachel was hoping her speech would be motivational.

"Yes" They all chimed with slight enthusiasm.

"Can anyone use their cell phone?" She asked.

"I tried no reception" Sam spoke first.

"I have enough battery to try to text. It may take awhile though." Brittany said.

"Ok you do that. Secondly everyone keep your cell phones going so we have some light." Everyone did just that but that wasn't enough light to make a difference.

"We can try to get the door open." Rory suggested.

"There's no handle or key hole" Sugar responded.

"Brittany did you send the text?" Rachel asked.

"Yep" The blond Cheerio responded.

"Great, who did you text?"

"Lord Tumbington". There was a long pause.

"You texted your morbidly obese cat? YOU TEXTED YOUR MORBIDLY OBESE CAT?" Everyone was startled by Rachel's shouting.

"Geese Rachel chill." Puck cooed.

"How about I shove my foot up your ass!" Rachel hissed. She realized how she was coming off and apologized.

"Sorry guys I don't like cramped tight spaces."

"How about everyone shut the hell up till we figure what's going on." Sam's suggestion was reasonable. There was another long pause.

"Did everyone hear that?" Santana asked.

"Sounded like a… oh God Finn you didn't?" Kurt moaned.

"Why do you assume it was me?" Finn challenged.

"Are you seriously asking?" Sugar responded. There was another pause

"OH MY GOD FINN, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EAT! " Santana's yell

was drowned out by everyone gagging.

"Dude, nice one" choked out Puck.

"Kurt, Rachel how are you guys not grossed out by that?" groaned Mercedes.

"I'm dating him and Kurt lives with him. You get used to it." Rachel responded.

"Sorry guys I ate moms left over sloppy Joes for breakfast." Finn was embarrast.

"Where all going to die in here!" Tina cried.

"I'm beautiful, I don't deserve this." Sugar sobbed.

"Oh shut up Motta!" bellowed Rory. All of a sudden footsteps could be heard bounding tordes the door. The kids called out for help, begging for their misery to end. After a few minutes of tugging the door flew open and eye burning light sprung forth.

"dulce Jesús gracias!" Santana yelled as she ran out enjoying the sweet fresh air. Their savors was none other then Will and Emma.

"How did you find us?" Quinn asked as she hugged the teachers.

"Ben Israel admitted to everything. He came to the contest and told us what Sue planned." Will explained.

"We were so worried." Emma added.

"You didn't think she was going to kill us, did you?" Lauren asked as she inhaled deeply. Both teachers looked at each other and said in a tone that seemed unsure of its answer in unison

"No."

"I want pay back." Puck piped up.

"Me to" Mike spoke.

"Oh we will. When we win the contest." Rachel smiled confidently. New Directions did win. They got a huge trophy but the biggest win was the look Coach Sylvester had on her face when they did.

**The end**


End file.
